


Second Beginnings

by CrimeShowFanatic



Category: NCIS
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimeShowFanatic/pseuds/CrimeShowFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva returns to her family in D.C with a new addition, Chaya, her adoptive daughter. Tony and Ziva start to explore their feelings from each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Tiva story that's been developing for about a year now :3

Ziva David laid in bed thinking about her family back in D.C. She never stopped thinking about that kiss she and Tony shared before he returned to Washington and she stayed in Israel. Lately, she'd been thinking about returning to D.C.

"Oww!" A little voice cried.

Ziva jumped out of bed and ran to the room the whimper came from.

"Motek, what is wrong?" Ziva asked the little girl.

"Leg hurt." Chaya cried.

Chaya was only four years old and an orphan. Ziva had been running errands when a market was blown up. Ziva's cop instincts had kicked in and she ran into the burning building where a little girl covered in ash came crawling out screaming for her ima and abba. The building was burning fast so Ziva had scooped up the little girl and ran out of there. When Ziva got Chaya out she examined her for any injuries. Her leg was burnt and broken and the rest of her was covered in scratches.

Chaya's parents had been killed in the explosion and they were her only relatives. Ziva had felt a connection to the young orphan so, she had called in some favors and pulled some strings. She prevented Chaya from going to an orphanage and was allowed to take Chaya in as her own.

"I will get you something for your leg."

"Will you tell me a story about America?" Chaya asked.

"Of course. I will tell you a story as I make you some medicine."

"Okay."

Ziva began making a remedy from herbs that she had learned from her mother many years ago.

"You remember when I told you about my friend, Tony and Gibbs?"

"Yes."

"Tony likes to be funny and not act like an adult. One day he was talking about he knew which ponies would bd winning races and I asked him how he knew. Do you know what he said?"

"What?"

"He said they dance-"

"That is silly. Ponies don't dance." The little girl giggled.

"I know. And then he started making noises like a horse!"

"Neeeigh." Chaya replied and Ziva smiled.

"Our director had someone visiting and they saw Tony acting like a horse!"

"Uh oh! He get in trouble?"

"No. He was embarrassed though."

"That funny. One day I meet Tony? He fun."

"Yes, Motek. How would you like to go with me and live in America? We'd live by all my friends I've told you about."

"We go to America! Imah wanted to go to America. She say she want to be not 'fraid," She paused, "Ziba, if we go to America, you be my new Ima?"

"I will be your Ima if you want me to or else I can be your Ziva."

"I want you to be my Ima."

"Chaya, do you know what adoption is," Chaya shook her head, "Adoption is when somebody who didn't give birth to you ot you didn't grow in their tummy becomes your Imah or Abba."

"Like you? I didn't grow in your tummy. You want to be my new Imah right?"

"That's right. When you first started living with me. I started adopting you, because I love you and you are a sweet little girl."

"Owwy. Is the medicine ready?" Chaya complained.

"Yes lets put it on that leg of yours."

Ziva soon was able to put Chaya back to bed. The little girl was very tired. She was happy that Chaya wanted her to be her Ima, but she was worried since she lost her parents only five months ago.

Ziva needed to officially adopt Chaya before she could take her to America. What would Tony think about her returning with a child?Would the Israeli government even approve the petition for adoption? Ziva couldn't bear the thought of losing Chaya.

A MONTH LATER

"Motek! I have good news!" Ziva exclaimed.

"We go to America now?" Chaya asked as she limped as fast as she could to Ziva.

"Yes baby. We can go to America now. I am now legally your Imah."

"You adopted me?"

"I did and now we can move to America."

"And see Tony and Tim and Abby and Gibbs?"

"I will call them tonight. I'm sure they would love to meet you."

Ziva was nervous about contacting her American family and telling them she wanted to return. To distract herself she played dolls with her little girl. Chaya loved her dolls and loved it even more when her new Ima played with her. Chaya probably would play for hours if she didn't get so tired and that worried Ziva. Ziva was not a doctor, but she wondered if something beyond the broken bone and burns was wrong with her leg. As Ziva put Chaya down for bed she made sure to support her injured leg.

Now that Chaya was asleep Ziva decided to Skype Tony. Ziva's hand shook and she slowly moved the mouse to Tony's name. She took a deep breathe and pressed call.

Ring...Ring...Ring..

Back in D.C , Tony eagerly made his way to his laptop hoping that it was Ziva. He looked at the screen and he was surprised to see a picture of his Ziva on his screen. He pressed answer.

Ziva's beautiful face filled up his screen.

"Tony." Ziva seemed to sigh in relief.

"Ziva." Tony couldn't believe it was her.

They were silent for a few moments.

"How are you?" Ziva broke the silence.

"I'm not complaining. What about you?"

"I am coming home, Tony."

"Home? Back to D.C home?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I am coming home to D.C."

"Thank god. Ziva, I've missed you. We all have. Have you found a place?"

"No. Honestly, I haven't started looking yet."

"You can stay with me."

"Tony, I have a child with me now. She's four. I adopted her, she was an orphan."

"A child? Israeli Ninja has a child?"

"Yes," Ziva heard Chaya waking up,"I will be right back."

Ziva rushed to her daughter's room, she did not want the child to be frightened.

"I hear you talk." Chaya said reaching her arms out for her Ima to pick her up.

Ziva picked her up and brought her to the small kitchen where she was chatting with Tony.

"That Tony?" Chaya asked Ziva.

"Hi, I'm Tony. What's your name?" Tony asked the little Israeli girl.

Chaya looked up at Ziva for permission. Ziva put Chaya on her lap.

"This is Chaya."

"Chaya. That's a pretty name. Ziva says you're going to come to America."

"Ima says we go to America 'cause she be my new Ima. She adopt me." The little girl said enthusiastically.

"Motek, when we go to America we will stay with Tony. Is that okay?"

"Dolls come with?"

"Of course, Motek. We will bring your dolls."

"Okay." Chaya snuggled up against Ziva.

"She is shy, Tony. She has taken a...liking to you."

"Who wouldn't like me, Zee-vah?"

"Agent Cassidy, Trent Kort, and what was his name...Sachs Agent Sachs."

"That doesn't count and Agent Cassidy just pretended not to like me."

"Of course."

"Hang on it's McGeek calling." Ziva smiled McGee was still the target of Mc nicknames.

"Sorry Ziva, McAgent has a lead. Um we can talk later."

"Of course. Be safe."

"I will. Bye Ziva. Bye Chaya."

"Shalom." Chaya told him.

The call ended after Chaya said goodbye.

"You like Tony?" Ziva asked.

"He has a nice voice. When I meet Gibbs?"

"Soon, baby."

"Okay. Gibbs like me?"

"Gibbs is going to love you, Motek."

"Okay. We dance?"

"We will dance. Do you want to put on your tutu?"

The little girl limped off to her room and Ziva smiled. Chaya was happy, she was happy, and they were going to go back to her family in D.C.


	2. Move

"Are you ready, Motek?" Ziva bent down to Chaya's level.

Chaya bit her lip and nodded as she gripped Ziva's hand.

"It will be okay. Everyone will love you." Ziva kissed the little girl's head and squeezed her hand before deboarding the plane.

Ziva's heart was racing. It seemed like forever since she'd seen her family.   
Ziva scanned the crowd, looking for Tony.

"ZIVA!" Ziva grinned it was the all too familiar voice of her partner- ex partner, Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo.

"Tony." He wrapped his arms around her in a deep embrace.

"God, Ziva. You're here." He tousled her hair. Tony squatted down and looked at the little Israeli girl.

"Hi Chaya. I'm Tony."

The little girl pressed herself against Ziva's side.

"Shalom." She whispered.

"DiNozzo, move out of the way." Ziva laughed as she heard Gibbs' gruff but warm voice.

"Abba." Ziva whispered as Gibbs held her in a tight embrace.

"Abba? That Zeeba Abba?" The child asked curiously.

Gibbs bent down to the little girl's level.

"Are you Chaya?"

"I Chaya."

"Hi Chaya. Welcome to America. I got you something." Gibbs reached into a backpack that Ziva hadn't noticed before and pulled out a teddy bear.

Chaya looked at Ziva before taking the teddy bear. The child held the bear and seemed to study it and deemed it as okay. Soon the bear was squished between her arms as she hugged the bear.

"What are you going to name the bear?" Ziva asked.

"דוב!" The child exclaimed and Ziva laughed.

"She has named it bear."

"How do you say it?" Tony asked.

"Dohv."

"Chaya and Dohv." Tony pointed at the girl and then the bear. A large smile made its way onto Chaya's face.

"Let's get your two home." Gibbs said.

"Home?" Chaya asked.

"We will be staying with Gibbs, sweetie."

"Zeeba Abba?"

"Ziva's Abba." Ziva kissed her forehead and adjusted the child on her hip.

In the car Chaya fell asleep in the car seat that Gibbs or Tony had gotten her. Ziva wasn't sure, she would ask later.

"She's adorable." Gibbs said.

"She is. She is being shy today. She has been asking when we will see Tony and Gibbs." Ziva smiled remembering how excited Chaya was when she answered "today".

"Gotta be overwhelming for her. New country, new people, new language."

"She seems to be doing well, but then again I've never been a parent or anything." Tony added as he watched Chaya sleep peacefully.

"She is resentful no no resilient. She is resilient. That is the word, yes?"

Tony put his palm over his face. "Aw Ziva, please tell me you didn't forget everything I've taught you!"

"Taught me what?"

"English! Idioms! We'll still have to work on contractions. Hey! Maybe Chaya can teach you. Children learn quicker, right Boss?"

"We're here." Gibbs simply stated as he parked in front of his house that Ziva hadn't seen in a year.

"Chaya, motek. We are here."

The girl's sleepy eyes widened at the sight of Gibbs' house. It was much bigger than anywhere she had ever lived in her short four years.

"Imah." Chaya whispered and pointed at the house.

"Yes, baby?"

* "הם אוהבים אותי ?" She asked with wide eyes.

"כן" Ziva responded in Hebrew, which earned her a big smile from cha.

"Uh English please." Tony looked at them very confused.

"Please! English!" The little girl repeated and the adults all chuckled.

"You're a smart one, aren't you? Just like Ziva?" Gibbs told her.

Chaya looked confused. "Zeeba. Imah"

"Ziva is Imah." Gibbs reached out to pick her up and she eagerly lifted her arms up.

"Be careful. Her leg is not good. It was hurt in the explosion." Ziva warned.

"Zeeba abba." Chaya rested her head on Gibbs' shoulder, perfectly content to be held.

"Yes. Gibbs is Saba."*

"Oh. Saba, Chaya, Ima Zeeba, Tony!" The child pointed to each person and Ziva lit up.

"That's right! Good job, baby." Ziva beamed. Chaya reached her arms out for Ziva. Gibbs chuckled and handed the girl to Ziva.

"Zeeba." She buried her head into Ziva's shoulder and with her semi-free hand she stroked the girl's hair.

"She tired?" Gibbs asked and Ziva nodded. He motioned for her to follow him up the stairs. He lead them to a link bedroom, which most likely had once belonged to Kelly.

The room however had a fresh coat of paint and butterflies and hearts painted on the walls. There was a dollhouse in the corner of the room and a toy box that in big letters read "CHAYA".

Ziva set the sleepy girl down on the big pink bed and pulled up the blankets. Chaya looked up at Ziva scared.

"It is okay. I will be close by. And Tony and Gibbs are here too. They will keep you safe. Sleep, motek." Ziva kissed her forehead and hummed a song until the child fell asleep.

"Wow!" Tony whispered in awe as they stepped out of the bedroom.

Ziva gave him a confused look and waited for him to elaborate.

"I mean you're really a mom. A good mom."

"That is what mom's do, yes?"

"Yeah, Zee. That's what good moms do." Tony was extremely proud of his partner. He kissed Ziva's cheek and her cheeks turned a light rosy color and he tussled her hair, grinning.

"Ziver, guest room is all yours." Gibbs interrupted.

"Thank you, Gibbs."

Ziva crashed as soon as her head hit the pillow. It'd been a long day for both her and Chaya.

  
"Ima! IMA! Immma!" Chaya's cries woke up Ziva and she went runnin to the girl's room.

"Sssh. Chaya, hey you're okay. Ima's in the next room." Tony was telling Chaya when Ziva entered the room.

"Motek, are you alright?" Ziva asked.

"Ima!" Chaya reached up for Ziva who then picked up the girl and she snuggled into Ziva.

"It's okay, baby. It's okay. Ima's here. Even Tony's here."

"Ima. Ima. Ima." Chaya cried into Ziva's shoulder until she eventually fell asleep.

"Is - is she okay?" Tony asked.

"She is alright. She is...adjusting."

"She's a fighter like her Ima. She just moved across the ocean - needs time to adjust. Go, sleep. Been a long day." Gibbs told them appearing at the top of the steps.

"On it, Boss."

"Thank you Gibbs." Ziva smiled as she carried Chaya into her room.

Ziva set Chaya down on the bed and got into the small bed with her and held her. This is her daughter. Chaya, her little girl in her arms. It felt so right like she was made for this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> הם אוהבים אותי ? - They like me?
> 
> כן - yes
> 
> Saba - grandpa/grandfather


End file.
